


We'll have the threesome you always wanted, baby... if you do one thing for me first

by remotestchance



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remotestchance/pseuds/remotestchance





	We'll have the threesome you always wanted, baby... if you do one thing for me first

Hi, baby.  
So, you remember that talk we had last week about our fantasies? And how I got kind of mad at you?  
Well, I've come to apologise.   
Yes, that's right! I mean it. I've thought about what you said and I've realised that I... overreacted.   
(slightly impatient, dismissive voice, as if she wants to hurry through this bit as fast as possible) I know that trust is important in a relationship like ours, and you were sharing something private with me, and I shouldn't have been so quick to dismiss it, especially after you were willing to listen to my most private fantasies first.   
(Back to a slower, more sultry voice) Anyway, baby, the thing is that I've thought about it since, and it's... actually kind of hot. I've never been with another girl like that, but I think it could be...fun to give it a go, especially if you're watching us.  
What I'm saying is, I'm willing to have a threesome. Just like you wanted.  
Provided, that is, you... agree to one of my fantasies first.  
You see, baby, there's something I need to apologise for, too. I... didn't tell you all of my fantasies last week after all.  
(Faster and more impatient again) Because the way I see it, a threesome with another girl would be all for your benefit, right? I'm not into girls. So it's only fair, if... well...  
It's only fair if we do the same thing from my point of view first.  
What I'm trying to say is... I'll agree to your boring fantasy threesome with another girl if and only if you agree to the threesome I want first. With another guy.  
Oh, see, now you're the one overreacting!  
Just hear me out, baby. Okay?  
It's not about you not being good enough, or your cock. I'm perfectly happy with your cock. In fact, he doesn't have to fuck me at all. All I want, sweetie, is to watch him fucking you.  
No, I think it's absolutely the same! If you want to watch me fuck another girl when I don't even like girls, then I want to watch you fuck another guy first. It's only fair.  
(Pleading, sultry) Come on sweetie, think this over properly. If you do this for me, not only will you get to watch me with another girl in return, I'll let you fuck her afterwards. But I won't ask for the other guy to fuck me. You're getting a much better deal than me out of this, can't you see that?  
(Even more sultry and suggestive) Come on, just think about it! Me pressed up against another girl... us kissing, our breasts together, our legs wrapped around each other... me pushing her head down between my legs, me sitting on her face... then the both of us giving you a blowjob, both of us looking into your big beautiful eyes at once... and then you climbing on top of her while I guide your cock, while I hold her down for you, while I kiss her when you're fucking her...  
Mmm, doesn't that sound amazing? I'm getting all wet just thinking about it.  
And all you need to do in return, baby, is agree to do this one little teeny-tiny thing for me first.  
Come on, come on. Do it for me!  
Really? You will?  
You promise?  
That's amazing, baby, that's so great, I'm so happy, you're the best! I can't tell you how excited I am!  
(Kissing sounds)  
But, baby, I've got one more thing to apologise for.  
Mmm, that's right.  
You see, I expected you to say yes. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. So I kind of... already made arrangements with your best friend.  
Yes, he's bi! Did you seriously not know that.  
Anyway, darling, the point is that he's waiting outside.  
No, don't look so shocked! You agreed to this! And the sooner you do it for me, the sooner we can start looking for some cute girl for you. Isn't that what you really want?   
It'll be quick, I promise it'll be quick. I just want to watch for a few minutes.  
Thank you, baby. (Becoming subtly firmer, more commanding) There's my good boy. I'll just tell him to come in and get himself ready.  
And while he's doing that, baby, I want you to get undressed. Mmm, that's right. I want to see you. I want to see how handsome my darling looks. First your shirt... mmm, I love your chest, how firm it looks... then your jeans, let me see those strong legs.... and now your boxers, darling.  
Oh, just look at you. That lovely cock and that beautiful ass.  
And your friend's ready as well, look! Look how hard his cock is. He's enjoying seeing you just as much as I am.  
No, baby, I want you to look at him properly. Look at that chest, those gorgeous abs of his, and that huge cock. You're the one doing that to him. Doesn't that make you feel a little bit good about yourself?  
Okay, sweetie, I'll make this as quick as possible. Don't worry. First of all, I want you to kneel. Yes, there in front of him, there's a good boy.  
No, this is only fair if you want to see me go down on a girl, I get to see you go down on a guy, right?  
Good boy.  
Now, open your mouth. Look at his big, gorgeous cock, right in front of your face.  
Give it a kiss. Just one little kiss. That's right.  
Mmm, baby, you're doing so well.  
Now, stick your tongue out. Give the tip a lick. Just one.  
No, it's not gross! I do this for you all the time. Don't you dare tell me it's gross!  
There's a good boy. Now, lick him again. See how he shivers.  
Mmm, you're turning him on so much.  
Open your mouth. Suck on the tip of his cock.  
Oh, yes. Good boy. You're doing such a good job.  
Now, suck on it harder. Like it's a lollipop. Swirl your tongue around - see how much he likes it?  
Now, you can take it a little deeper, can't you? You can do that, for me? Please?  
Oh thank you, darling. That looks so hot. Seeing you with another cock going into your mouth.... mmm, it's doing things for me. Just think of how wet you're making me while you're pleasuring him. Isn't it incredible you can do so much for two people at once.  
Mmm, take him deeper. You can do it.  
Oh, that's it, baby. Listen to him moan. Your mouth feels so good for him.  
I know, it's a lot. You're doing so well. Keep sucking on him. See if you can taker him all the way to the back of your throat. He'll love that.  
Ohmygod, you gagged on his cock. Keep doing that. That is so hot I can't believe it. Keep going, baby, don't you dare stop.  
Listen to him moan. You're doing an incredible job, sweetie. You're being such a good boy.  
He's putting his hands in your hair.... ohmygod he's fucking your face, you're taking it so well... good boy, good darling boy...  
Stop. Both of you.  
Because he's about to cum, and I don't want him to. Not just yet.  
No, sweetie, we're not done. That wasn't the deal. I said you had to fuck another guy for me, not just suck him off. That was.... that was just foreplay.  
Now, I want you to get on your hands and knees.  
No, baby, it's too late to back out now. You're already halfway done - just do this one more thing for me and it's over and you'll get the girl-girl threesome you always dreamed of. Do you want to have sucked all that cock for nothing? Just do this for me, like we agreed.  
(Huskier) Besides, you might even enjoy it.  
No, he'll be gentle, I promise. And I've already made sure there's lots of lube.  
Oh good boy. Now, just hold still like that. He's lubing up his cock to make this as easy for you as possible.  
Come on, baby, I've let you do this to me plenty of times. It doesn't hurt for long, and then it'll feel really good. I promise.  
Mmm, can you feel him behind you. He's got the tip of his cock up against your ass. He's waiting for a moment, just letting you get used to the feeling. Try and relax as much as you can, sweetie.  
Good boy.  
Now, he's going to push forward very slowly, okay?  
Come on, baby, you're doing so well.  
I know it hurts, I know. But it won't hurt for long.  
Oh, almost. You must so tight, baby. Just breathe for a moment, then he'll try again.  
Here we go. Just breathe out, baby, and push back.  
Ohmygod, so close. So close. You almsot did it, baby, we're almost there.  
Just one more try.  
I promise it'll fit, baby, I promise it'll fit, and then it'll feel so good. And I'm so proud of you for doing this for me.  
Come on, breathe. One more time. While he... slowly... pushes...  
Ohmygod, baby, oh my fucking god, it's in. The tip of his cock is inside you. That is unbelievably hot. You look so gorgeous right now.  
Yes, it's just the tip. He's going to keep pushing. There's a little bit more. You're taking this so well, baby. You're being such a good boy for me. Keep breathing and try to push back.  
A bit more. Mmm, he's halfway inside you. You're doing an incredible job.  
I can't just watch this any more. I'm going to have to touch myself.  
Just think, baby, you're going to get both of us off at once. Won't that be amazing?  
Mmm, there we go. He's almost there.... and, fuck! He's inside you, baby. he's all the way inside you. And that look on your face... does it feel good? Tell me it feels good!  
Mmmm, fuck. (Starts moaning and touching herself in the background for the rest of the script)  
He's going to start moving, baby. Don't worry, he's going to be gentle. Just slowly in and out. If you could see his face right now... your ass must feel incredible, baby. Can you feel him up against your prostate? Doesn't that feel good?  
Ohmygod, baby, you moaned. Don't hold it in! Do it again.  
Just... let go. Feel him fucking you. He's going... a little bit faster now... that big cock ramming in and out of you.... you're doing so well, such a good boy.... and look how hard you are... moan for me again, show me how good it feels.... take that cock of his.... he's speeding up, he's fucking you properly and those moans of yours... fuck, this is the hottest thing I've ever seen... take it, take it deep in your ass, good boy, good boy, bite down on that pillow and take it...  
Fuck, I'm going to cum, this is so hot  
Just keep holding on, baby, you're doing so well... he's close, can't you tell? He's going to cum inside you.. and I'm going to cum watching.... just a little more, yes that's it, feel him fucking you hard, feel that big cock straining inside you, rubbing up against your prostate, take it like the good boy you are... yes, yes, ohmygod fuck yes fuck him harder fuck him into the mattress fuck fuck fuck yes....  
Baby are you going to cum? Are you going to cum on his cock?  
Please baby I want you to cum. Do it for me.  
He's going to cum inside you and I want you to cum when he does. Grab your cock. Rub it while he fucks you. There you go, there you go, fuck fuck fuck yes cum for him while he's cumming he's cumming deep inside you -  
(She orgasms)  
There you go, baby, there you go. You looked so beautiful together. Come here, come here -  
(Kisses)  
Now he's going to pull out, he'll be gentle.  
You did such a good job. I'm so proud of you, baby, sweetie, darling, you did so well. Thank you.  
And didn't it feel good? It's okay to admit it felt good. There's nothing shameful about it.  
Now, we'll work on filling my end of the bargain and finding a cute girl for us as well, just like I promised, but baby?  
Maybe we could do this again some time too.  
I thought so. (Giggles)


End file.
